No te soporto
by angela300
Summary: Como seria si los personajes de KHR tuvieran que cuidar a Fran ¿lo soportarian?
1. Chapter 1

Katekyo hitman reborn y sus personajes no me pertenecen (lastima) , solo esta historia escrita por mí y otras a futro. Este manga le pertenecen a Akira Amano (gracias por crear esta gran historia sensei ¡).

Fran. Cualquiera que viera a simple vista diría no es más que un niño normal de 8 años tierno, lindo e inocente.

Pero no se dejen engañar por las apariencias, Fran no es más que un demonio disfrazado de niño,sádico, manipulador con el poder de sacar a las personas de sus casillas enmenios de 5 minutos, si no me creen déjenme contarles como es un día para mi Rokudo Mukuro cuidando a Fran. . . .

Una mañana tranquila en Kokuyo Land, Chikusa y Ken habían ido a una misión que Mukuro les habia asignado y Chrome fue a comprar unos bocadillos dejando a Fran al cuidado de Mukuro.

Estaban en esa grande y destruida habitación con un peliazulado sentado en un sillón de cuero color café con los ojos cerrados mientras disfrutaba de la tranquilidad, con Fran sentado frente a el.

"Maestro"

"Maestro"

"Maestro ignorarme no hará que desaparezca"

Muy a su pesar Mukuro tuvo que abrir los ojos, solo para encontrarse con Fran a centímetros de el con un vaso de agua a punto de lanzar así su persona

"Que crees que vas a hacer"

"Como no despertaba, pensaba usar el método tradicional para despertar a una persona, pero lamentablemente despertó"

"Que es lo que quieres" Pregunto irritado, estaba cansado y quería descansar un poco antes que Chikusa y Ken regresaran

"Me podría contestar unas preguntas?"

"No"

"Pero Maestro. . . ."

"He dicho que no" estaba empezando a cabrearse más si no le hubiera prometido a su querida Nagi no golpear a Fran, ya lo había lanzado por la ventana

"Maestro si me responde las preguntas, no lo molestare lo que resta del día"

.-

.-

.-

.-

.-

.-

"De acuerdo, pero que sea rápido"

"Bien"

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la habitación se trasformó en un foro de entrevistas, con Fran vestido con un traje negro, sentado detrás de un escritorio y Mukuro en una silla delante de el

"Tks, Fran para qué es esto"

"es la ambientación para la entrevista Maestro"

"Pero para qué demonios quieres esto"

"Para hacerlo más realista y no interrumpa para que esto termine más rápido"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-…-.. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Muy bien este es el show de Fran y nuestro invitado especial es. . .Piña-Sempai"

le clava su tridente en la cabeza

"Maestro agradecería, que me mostrara su opinión una vez que haya acabado la entrevista"

"Primera pregunta: Nombre"

"Rokudo Mukuro"

"segunda pregunta: Arma favorita"

"Tridente"

"tercera pregunta: Habilidades Especiales"

"Kufufufu~ crear ilusiones"

"Maestro se le olvido mencionar su habilidad para hacer peinados extraños"

le clava su tridente en la cabeza?

"¿Cuántas piñas le lanzaste a Ken cuando te dijo "cabeza de piña?"

"kufufu las suficientes como para que no lo vuelva a hacer"

"Bueno ahora que, entramos en ese tema Maestro me gustaría preguntarle ¿cómo es que hace su peinado?"

"Kufufufu~ es un secreto… "

"Ya que mi shishou no quiere responder la pregunta yo la responderé por él, la respuesta es: utiliza un montón de fijador de cabello y gel, además tienes que tener una piña como modelo para moldear el cabello"

le clava su tridente en la cabeza de Nuevo

"¿si fuera al pasado que haría?"

"buscaría a ese Daemon para darle una paliza por lo que le hizo a mi Nagi"

"Maestro no sé porque esta tan enojado con el, si son muy parecidos ambos tienen ese mismo estilo frutal"

"Bueno Maestro hay una pregunta que ha rondado mi cabeza, pero creo que también la de nuestro público, por eso ¿que es lo que planeas con Tsunayoshi digo que eso de "poseer su cuerpo" se da ha mal interpretaciones sabia?

"Kufufufu~, yo solo quiero poseer su cuerpo para apoderarme la mafia"

"Bueno eso no es lo que yo pienso"

le clava su tridente en la cabeza una y otra vez

"Bueno la última pregunta antes de que sufra una muerte por desangré Maestro ¿Cómo le pidió a Chrome-nee ser su novia "

.-

.-

.- SILENCIO

.-

.-

"Ya que no piensa contestar lo hare por usted, la respuesta es: Fue realmente Chrome-nee la que tomo la iniciativa y le pidió a shishou ser su novio"

De repente Fran le recorrió un escalofrió por el cuerpo y voltio para ver a su Maestro, para encontrarse con Mukuro con una aura oscura más grande de lo usual, también había roto la ilusión y la habitación había regresado ala normalidad

"Kufufufu~,Te llego la hora" dijo Mukuro mientras se acercaba lentamente a Fran

"Hola Chrome-nee"

Efectivamente nuestra linda y adorable Chrome estaba en la puerta de la habitación con una aura oscura aún más grande que la de Mukuro, con Mukurowl a su lado

.-

"¡Mukurowl Cambio de Forma!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh"

.-

.-

.-

"Bueno de mi Maestro no creo que volvamos a saber pero en fin eso fue todo en el show de Fran hasta la próxima"

.-

.-

.-

.-

.-

.-

.-

.-

**Que les pareció chicos este es otro de mis fabulosos proyectos espero que les gustara, envíen mensajes para saber quién se quedara ahora cuidando al adorable Fran, también pueden escoger con quien se quedara bueno eso es todo**

**Ángel se despide…. **


	2. Gokudera Hayato

Katekyo hitman reborn y sus personajes no me pertenecen (lastima) , solo esta historia escrita por mí y otras a futro. Este manga le pertenecen a Akira Amano (gracias por crear esta gran historia sensei ¡). Aquí el segundo capítulo,¡ Me alegro que les gustara!

Agradezco a las personas que me animaron para seguir: **Lynette Vongola Di Hibari, Camille-gisel** sus pedidos los subiré luego…

Este es un pedido de:** Eritea**

.-

"Inhala, exhala inhala, exhala" era lo que estaba repitiendo una y mil veces , para calmarse pero, ¡Joder!, el era Smokin Bomb reconocido en el mundo de la mafia y ahora actual mano derecha del Vongola Décimo el jefe de la mafia más poderosa en Italia ,el que había regresado sin un rasguño de misiones que podrían considerarse suicida

También había aguantado romperle la cara a más de un jefe mafioso en las reuniones a pesar de que realmente se lo merecían y ahora todo eso se estaba yendo al caño por culpa de ese niño de no más de8 años de cabello verde y ojos esmeralda de sombrero de manzana, si no fuera que su adorado decimo le había pedido cuidar al mocoso ya lo habría mandado a volar

Estaba en una de las habitaciones de la gran mansión Vongola, era un hermoso día de primavera, el viento soplaba apacible dando una placida sensación en el ambiente, la hojas de los árboles se mecían al compás de los árboles, daba un efecto de tranquilidad tan pura que parecía todo tan pacifico, como si se estuviera en lugar tan diferente, la cual parecía ser ignorada por las dos personas en la habitación

"Gokudera-Sempai contestara a mis preguntas"

"De acuerdo ¡Joder! Si así dejas de molestar"

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la habitación se trasformó en un foro de entrevistas, con Fran vestido con un traje blanco, sentado detrás de un escritorio y Gokudera en una silla delante de el

"¿¡Que demonios es esto!? "

"es la ambientación para la entrevista"

"Pero para qué demonios quieres esto"

"Para hacerlo más realista, porque todos preguntan eso me estoy cansando de responder"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-…-.. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Muy bien este es otro episodio del show de Fran y nuestro invitado especial de hoy es. . .Cabeza de Pulpo-Sempai"

.-

"Primera pregunta: Nombre"

"Gokudera Hayato"

"segunda pregunta: Arma favorita"

"Dinamita"

"tercera pregunta: Habilidades Especiales"

"Hacer explotar cualquier cosa"

"Esto se está volviendo aburrido vallamos a un tema más divertido, Porque se desmaya a cada vez que ve a Bianchi-sempai"

"Su comida me ha provocado un trauma"

"Pero que exagerado sempai, es solo comida"

"Tú no conoces la comida de mi hermana" dijo mientras su rostro empezaba a ponerse azul

"Vallamos a la última pregunta antes de que de que mi Sempai se desmalle"

"Una pregunta de las Fans, Gokudera-Sempai , díganos ¿Qué tipo de chicas le gustan?

"¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? "

"Una normal supongo, ¿o será que le gustan los hombres?"

"¡Las mujeres por supuesto!"

"Entonces ¿Qué tipo?"

"Cual sea, supongo"

"tengo una duda Sempai"

"Que"

"Si usted dice que cual sea eso, quiere decir que Haru-ne es cualquier chica"

"¿Que quieres decir?"

"¿Que fue lo que le llamo la atención de Haru-ne para pedirle que fuera su novia?"

.-

.-

.-

SILENCIO

.-

.-

.-

"Me pregunto que vio en Haru-ne en usted"

"Que dices mocoso"

"Él tiene razón"

"Haru-ne"

Efectivamente Haru estaba en la puerta de la habitación, había ido a avisar que la cena ya estaba lista, hasta que escucho la conversación

"No se cómo me enamore de un idiota desu" dijo ella con resignación

"¿¡Que dices mujer estúpida!?"

"¡Que eres una Idiota cabeza de pulpo, Haru es muy especial desu!"

"No hay nada en especial en esa Mujer estúpida" contesto finalmente

"!Que dises!"

En ese momento Gokudera se fue corriendo por su seguridad mientras Haru lo perseguia

.-

.-

.-

.-

.-

"Bueno de mi Sempai, no creo que volvamos a saber ya que estará muy ocupado jugando con Haru-ne al pilla pilla , pero en fin eso fue todo en el show de Fran, no se pierdan la siguiente entrevista con mi jefe hasta la próxima"

.-

.-

.-

.-

.-

**Ángel: Bueno eso es todo no olviden que pueden decidir con quien se quedara Fran…**

**Ángel: Fran no toques eso Diana-ne me matara**

**¡CRASH¡**

**Ángel: No olviden sus mensajes no quiero quedarme con Fran T-T**

**Sayo~**


	3. Xanxus

Katekyo hitman reborn y sus personajes no me pertenecen (lastima) , solo esta historia escrita por mí y otras a futro. Este manga le pertenecen a Akira Amano (gracias por crear esta gran historia sensei ¡). Aquí el segundo capítulo,¡ Me alegro que les gustara!

Agradezco a las personas que me animaron para seguir: sus pedidos los subiré luego…

Este es un pedido de:** Lynette Vongola Di Hibari**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un día normal, la brisa fresca que indica la entrada de la primavera, el canto de los pájaros al compás del movimiento de las hojas un lugar donde la tranquilidad reinaba en el enorme castillo donde vivía el conocido el escuadrón de asesinos independientes Varia. Está integrado por asesinos de élite que trabajan en el bajo mundo de la mafia.

Cada miembro de este escuadrón asume misiones que se dice son "imposibles de llevar a cabo por un ser humano". A esto se le llama "calidad de Varia" ; y para mantenerla , no aceptan misiones si no tienen más del 90% de probabilidad de éxito. Pero volviendo al punto de nuestra historia

En una de las grandes habitaciones de la mansión se podía ver a tres personas un pelinegro de mirada rojiza y aura imponente, un peliplata de ojos azules y por ultimo un niño de cabello verde y mirada esmeralda de sombrero de Rana

"Basura, recuérdame porque están aquí" pregunto el de mirada rojiza al peliplata

"Voiiii Porque a un jodido estúpido, se le que sería muy divertido, encerrarnos en la habitación"

"Porque no solo derivas la estúpida puerta estúpido tiburón"

"No Sempai recuerde lo que nos dijo el anciano del bigote gracioso (Timoteo), que si rompíamos una cosa más, No pagaría más las reparaciones del castillo aparte de prohibirnos las misiones por un mes"

"Porque no solo llamas a la otras Basuras, para que abran la maldita puerta"

"Voooiii Porque Bel, Lussuria, Levi fueron a una misión y no regresaran hasta mañana"

"Sempais" dijo Fran atrayendo la atención de Xanxus y Squalo "Porque no jugamos? "

"Queeeeee¡"

"¿Porque no jugamos?"

"Voiii ¿Por qué habríamos de jugar contigo mocoso?"

"Bueno, a menos que quieran pasar el día aburridos esperando a los Sempais" dijo Fran mientras los mayores se miran para luego encogerse de hombros

"Bueno que trata el juego basura"

"yo necesito que me respondan unas preguntas"

" Voiii Bien pero hazlo rápido"

la habitación se trasformó en un foro de entrevistas, con Fran vestido con un traje azul oscuro, sentado detrás de un escritorio con Xanxus y Squalo en una silla delante de el

" Antes de que pegunten, es la ambientación para la entrevista"

"y si lo necesito para hacerlo más realista,"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-…-.. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Muy bien este es otro episodio del show de Fran y nuestros invitados especial de hoy son. . . Xanxun-sempai y Squalo-sempai

"Primera pregunta: Nombre"

"Xanxus Di Vongola"

"Squalo Superbi"

"segunda pregunta: Arma favorita"

"Mis Pistolas"

"Mi Espada"

"Bueno esto se vuelve aburrido, vallamos a la sección que todo el mundo espera: Pregunta Variadas"

"Xanxus-sempai que se siente estar tanto tiempo congelado tanto tiempo"

"Frio"

"Squalo-Sempai alguna vez ha pensado en no gritar demasiado eso provoca estrés y hace caer el cabello"

"Para nada, además gritar me ayuda a des estresarme"

"Xanxus-Sempai como soporta tanto escándalo"

"Tengo un gran autocontrol"

"Squalo-Sempai porque pinta su cabello de blanco, hay muchos colores ¿sabe?"

"Vooiiii ¡Mi cabello es natural estúpido!"

"Xanxus-sempai que se siente perder contra Tsunayoshi-sempai"

Xanxus saca sus pistolas dispuesto a dispararle a Fran pero es detenido por Squalo

"Voiii Xanxus no le dispares todavía lo necesitamos"

"Me pregunto como es Squalo-Sempai, puede estar en una relación con Xanxus-Sempai"dijo Fran pensando en voz alta

"Nosotros no somos nada Basura"

"Voiii cierto,que estupideces piensas mocoso"

"Ah ahora que lo pienso, también esta Levi-Sempai será un triángulo amoroso" dijo Fran, mientras seguía divagando ignorándolos

Xanxus y Squalo estaban listos para golpear Fran hasta dejarlo inconsciente

"Tus últimas palabras Basura" dijo Xanxun apuntándole con sus pistolas

"Pues mi última pregunta es si Varia iba a estar al mando de Squalo-Sempai antes, eso quiere decir que ¿Squalo-sempai es más fuerte que Xanxus-Sempai ?

"Esa basura no me llega ni a los talones"

"Voiii que dices Estúpido Jefe"

"La verdad Estúpido Tiburón"

"En serio entonces no te molestara probarlo"

Así empezó una pelea entre el jefe de Varia y el capitán de estrategias, mientras Fran estaba en la puerta de la habitación muy lejano a esto cuando la puerta se abrió dejando a ver a Lussuria

"Lussuria-Sempai no estaba de misión hasta mañana?"

"Claro, Fran-chan es solo que la acabamos antes de lo previsto, por cierto porque la puerta estaba con cerrojo"

"Bueno necesitaba algunas cosas así que la cerré" dijo como si nada recibiendo una mirada confusa de Lussuria

"Oh Lussuria-sempai podría darme algo de comer estoy algo hambriento"

"Claro, pero Xanxus y Squalo no tendrán hambre también?"

"Xanxus-sempai y Squalo-sempai están ocupados jugando"

"Jugando?"

"Si tardaron un poco"

"Bien" así Fran y Lussuria abandonaron la habitación rumbo al comedor

.-

.-

.-

.-

.-

Y así, he aquí otro ejemplo de lo que el escuadrón de asesinos independientes de Vongola o mejor conocidos como Varia puede promover como uno de los muchos servicios: de entrevistados a la destrucción de lugares en tan solo segundos, pero en fin eso fue todo en el show de Fran, no se pierdan la siguiente entrevista con el jefe de la familia Cavallone

.-

.-

.-

.-

.-

**Perdonnnnnn! chicos creo que tarde un poco pero en fin mejor tarde que nunca**

**No olviden dejar sus mensajes, también pueden pedir con quien quieren que se quede Fran**

**Sayo~**


End file.
